1. Field of Technology
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game program product, a game apparatus, or a game method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game program product, a game apparatus, or a game method which reproduces one or more first objects existing in an XY-plane forming a virtual XYZ space from a viewpoint of capturing ahead of a second object moving in the virtual XYZ space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game called “flight simulator” in which an airplane flies in a virtual game space in response to a player's operation has conventionally been known. Such a game displays a flight altitude indicating how high the airplane flies. In some of them, an image taking a shape of an actual altimeter is displayed on a display monitor like in the Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open 2000-176156) or the Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-open 2002-123166), enhancing reality.
In such a game, a player is required to operate such that an airplane does not crash into an on-earth object, such as a mountain, a building, etc. arranged in a virtual game space. However, how far the airplane flies from the on-earth object cannot easily be grasped from only the altitude of the airplane. Thus, only by utilizing the airplane and the on-earth object to be displayed on the screen, the player can predict the distance from the on-earth object to the airplane, and this is one reason of making the game, such as the flight simulator difficult.